iminthebandironweaselbandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:*User Name97*
Welcome Hi, welcome to I'm in The Band Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tripp Campbell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DerekFan4ever (Talk) 20:34, 31 July 2010 Hi, thanks for editing! If you need any help just ask, but let me edit the important pages. Hey who is your fav character? - My fav character is Derek (As you can see after my username) He is just soooo awesome! But i agree Ash is cool too he is my second fav character. Have fun on the wiki! - DerekFan4ever Hey, i need some help with something and i can't do it, can you take screen shots from some of the episodes? Do you have any program? if yes then answer on my talk page. -DerekFan4ever Thanks! Those are perfect! Talk to you soon and ROCK ON!!! - DerekFan4ever 05:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I needed the pics for the episode's pages and now they look all good, thanks again! - DerekFan4ever 05:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you get some screenshots from the episode Got No Class? Thanks for your time! PS: What's your fav episode? And have you seen Money Bags the newest episode? I can't wait for the new episode on August 23, how about you? Rock ON! And Thanks for the screenshots! - DerekFan4ever 07:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Forget the screenshots i have a better idea! But still answer my questions above about the episode. And the better idea than a gallery i was thinking to put the episodes videos on their pages! Check out the episode pages when you log in! - DerekFan4ever 07:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so i didn't put qoutes and gallery at the episode pages, but i put Episode Video, and there are the episode, no wiki has something like this, we rock or what? XD - DerekFan4ever 10:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i saw that on wikipedia too, but now isn't anymore, i wonder if is for real? Well i hope not, cuz i one of them leaves there is no more iron weasel for me, and we always have to remeber that there is no i in Iron Weasel XD. And about the episodes video i already put all the episodes untill the Filp of Doom, today i'll finish them and the check them out! PS: Do you think the thing about Tripp's bet that whoever loses can never return to iron weasel is for real? I don't cuz it doesn't seem to fit with the title of the episode, if you remeber the title is "Bleed Guitarist", if it was about a bet it has to be something like, well i can't think of a title now. Talk to ya later, ROCK ON! - DerekFan4ever 06:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey i just finished puting videos at the episode pages, isn't awesome i finished all the episode pages? And another question, can you help me with the character pages? I need some more info about Ash and Burger see what you can find please! I'm finished the episode pages, and right now i'm working on Tripp, Derek and some other character like Arlene or Ernesto, anyway i can't find info about Ash and Burger, if you can help me, see what you can find on the internet, thanks for your time! - DerekFan4ever 12:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I know right(Sorry Lana momment) the pages do look good, and i did erase the quotes, but i have them copyed somewhere in the computer and i'm gonan put them back, i erase them to fix the vidoes and now i put them back. And about someone leaving i toally agree with you, there's no fun without Ash or Derek or Burger(There is fun without Tripp XD). And thanks for helping with the characters! - DerekFan4ever 15:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here you go, i just put the all the quotes back in their pages. - DerekFan4ever 16:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we should do some of that too i'll get started right now! And about Izzy's in the band, i hope not(I find her annoying), but if someone really leaves the band(I hope not, ok Tripp can leave anytimes but not Derek,Ash or Burger they're really funny) and she comes cuz they need someone to sing, but the big problem is that she doesn't know how to sing at an instrument, she sings just with the voice, and that means (I hate to say this) Derek might leave the band.(I hope not, he is my fav character) - DerekFan4ever 07:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out the front page(Where says welcome to i'm in the band wiki) i added a section named character and if you click the image of the character you want you'll get to the chracter page you were looking for, isn't awesome? - DerekFan4ever 10:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) And i just made a page for Lana - DerekFan4ever 10:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, is not true, and if is true that means he lies and i don't think so, i check his blog, Steve's(Derek's) blog once a week, and he says he was busy with his new show I'm in the Band, also says that he went to singing lessons that were needed for the show and that means he really sings, don't you think? I do! Anyway about Izzy i agree with you, she isn't that bad, i just say that i wouldn't like to see her in place of one of the guys(they really rock). And about the front page, i did i just added Lana just that i don't have pics of other character and i'm gonna put them soon, I just took some screenshots of Ernesto i'm gonna add him too. - DerekFan4ever 14:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) And i didn't say that Izzy will leave the band i said the episode Izzy's in the band might be about Izzy entering the band, and i say she could be in the place of Derek, cuz she can't play drumms like Ash or bass like Burger or guitar like Tripp. - DerekFan4ever 15:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes!!!! Iron Weasel's Rival is an hour special, how awesome is that?. And yeah i like Derek's voice too, but if someone is to leave who do you think he is? I'll say Burger, cuz Ash is really really really funny and stupid(in a good way), Tripp's the smartest weasel and he rocks, Derek is my fav character, but Burger is sometimes boring so if someone really has to leave i would like to be Burger the one, what do you think? And about Izzy in the band maybe she is just for one ep, cuz Derek couldn't sing or he was mad at the Weasels and quit the band for 10 mins like Ash did in Got No Class. What do you think about this? - DerekFan4ever 06:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh and about Izzy singing in the awesome tour in the set of i'm in the band! i didn't miss any episode and i dont think is from Izzy's in the band. But we'll see Bleed Guitarist on 23 August, and then we'll see if someone really leave the band. - DerekFan4ever 06:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG i found on a site that no one really leaves the band! Wikipedia was wrong anyway they deleted what says about Tripp's bet, isn't that awesome? And Bleed is a guy a who plays guitar, cuz is a list of the cast and who they play for every episode!!! - DerekFan4ever 07:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you know where can i download a song of Iron Weasel? I got just Rock Harder or Go Home but i want Band Van, did you find any site? If not is ok just answer my last 3 comments - DerekFan4ever 05:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey i just added a trivia section to all the character pages, check them out. Now all you gotta do is answer my last 4 comments XD - DerekFan4ever 06:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree with you that Izzy will might be their backup singer, and thanks about the trivia PS: If you wanna download a song i give you a link for Rock Harder or Go Home (The only i could find) is the song from What Happpened?, ok here's the link: http://www.downloads.nl/results/mp3/1/Rock-Hard-Or-Go-Home is the second one where says Rock Harder or Go Home - Iron Weasel, is really the only one. Hey are you as stoked as me about Bleed Guitarist? I can't wait for it, and we gotta wait just 13 days and it hits youtube and Disney XD!!! - DerekFan4ever 12:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! - DerekFan4ever 13:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) OMG and Bleed is the guitarist!!! Cuz i saw on a site a guy that says he plays Bleed in I'm in the Band for one episode! But still i wanna say that i again all about Tripp! I mean If is a guitar challange Ash, Derek and Burger don't have what to do anyway, i can't wait for it!!! And i gotta say those guys from Iron Weasel got a lot of old enemys like Ernesto XD, hey have you checked my userpage is just updated. - DerekFan4ever 15:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC)